


Read My Lips

by Maneuver7



Series: Prompts and Requests [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Librarian - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maneuver7/pseuds/Maneuver7
Summary: Wally/Kaldur librarian/avid reader au, requested by AnonWally juggles being the Flash and a librarian, and Kaldur is the handsome, mysterious library patron who just moved to Central City.





	Read My Lips

**Author's Note:**

> A little AU background: The Team exists, but the original members were the original Fab 5, so Kaldur stayed behind in Atlantis while Wally and Garth became friends. Wally and Kaldur are both in their twenties now and Wally became Flash after Barry and Iris had their twins.

Central City Library is larger than anyone expects, mostly thanks to the Flash’s support. It has state of the art computers, wi-fi, a plethora of community programs, newly renovated study rooms, and of course an expansive collection of books on every topic under the sun. The library serves all kinds of patrons, which means Wally serves all kinds of patrons.

Usually he isn’t dumbstruck by their handsomeness, like he is now though.

“Are you all right?” The man in front of Wally squints at him in confusion and genuine concern.

Wally shakes himself and stares hard at his computer screen to prevent him from staring at the man. “Sorry, uh, what was the name of the book you wanted?”

The man patiently repeats the title and the author, and indeed they had a copy of the book. Wally points him to the right shelf, and uses every ounce of his self control not to stare at his ass while he walks away.

...

The man’s name is Kaldur, as Wally finds out from his library card. He’s a senior at the local university, “I took a couple years off to travel.” Kaldur had explained with obvious embarrassment even though Wally hadn’t been judging him for his age in the slightest. Even a speedster knows things like school need to be taken at their own pace.

Kaldur keeps to himself. He’ll tuck himself into a secluded corner, read for hours, check out a few books, and then be back a couple days later to start the process over. Once or twice he logs into a computer or checks out a book without staying a while to read. Wally swears he isn’t trying to watch the man.

...

At one point, while Wally is reshelving books, he spots Kaldur at one of the tables, head down, studiously taking notes from a textbook. He doesn’t mean to stare, but his profile, the way the light hits him, the curve of his neck, it’s all too gorgeous.

Of course, Kaldur notices, and self-consciously covers the hand he’s been writing with.

“I was born them.”

“What?” Wally blinks, not knowing what that means.

“The…webs? In my hands?” Kaldur says, realizing Wally had in fact not been looking at his hands as the librarian’s eyes dart down to see yes in fact Kaldur’s hands have thin webs between the fingers.

“Oh uh,” Wally’s face flushes, “That’s cool.” He could kick himself for such a weak response. He could double kick himself for the embarrassed way Kaldur tugs at the collar of his jacket. He could triple quadruple kick himself when, after that, Wally doesn’t see Kaldur for a whole week. 

The speedster spends the time agonizing over the interaction, agonizing over what to say if he ever sees Kaldur again, what to do if Kaldur never wants to come back.

When the next Monday rolls around, and Wally spots Kaldur at the bookdrop, he calls out, “How did you like those books?” so loudly that a nearby child shushes  _ him _ .

The embarrassment and indignity Wally feels at being a librarian who got shushed is cut short, though, when Wally hears Kaldur laugh. It’s liquid gold, sunlit honey, crystal clear waves on summer-warm sand. Wally would humiliate himself in front of the world if it meant getting to hear that laugh again.

“I enjoyed them. Though I question the science of the alien pirates one.”

“Oh well, if you want some more grounded sci-fi,” Wally says, and he recommends a few books to Kaldur, some of which the man had already read, some of which he hadn’t. They continue to chat a bit. Wally asks about school, Kaldur explains he’d been busy with a few exams this week, Kaldur asks if Wally did anything fun this weekend, Wally says “just chilled out” instead of telling him about fighting Captain Cold, and Kaldur goes to pick out some new books to read.

And Kaldur returns to his normal schedule of coming in every other day. Wally thinks at the rate Kaldur flies through books, the library will run out. Which is a ridiculous thought on its own, but then makes him think he might never see Kaldur if that happens, which is just anxiety--he knows it’s just anxiety, but he still finds himself ordering more books. Especially ones he thinks Kaldur will like.

...

It occurs to Wally that he’s never seen Kaldur outside the library before. The thought comes up when he sees Kaldur outside the library, sitting at a nearby coffee shop. Kaldur is reading, because of course he is, and Wally doesn’t have the impulse control to stop himself from tapping the man on the shoulder and asking,

“Is this seat taken?”

Wally decides it’s a miracle when Kaldur looks up from his novel, smiles, and answers,

“Yes, by you.”

The answer is so smooth and charming Wally thinks he might vibrate through the chair as he sits down. He’d always suspected being really gay would be how he eventually blows his secret ID. But luckily he manages to maintain his composure and his molecules while he sits across from Kaldur, the two of them drinking coffee and chatting. For once they don’t even talk about books. 

“I can’t believe I haven’t seen you around until now.”

“I have not seen you out either. I was beginning to think you lived at the library.”

“Feels like it some days.” Though what he means is it feels like Wally West lives at the library because recently, whenever he’s somewhere else, he’s needed as the Flash. 

Barry’s so busy with his twins and Jay has Joan to worry about, there’s no way he can ask them for assistance. Sometimes Bart helps out, but with the team and him still being so young, the bulk of the responsibility falls on Wally’s shoulders. 

Kaldur interrupts Wally’s thoughts by lifting his coffee mug, “I am grateful for our mutual need for coffee then. As it has allowed me to see you in rare form.”

The wording confuses Wally a little bit until he remembers he’s in his day off clothes: shorts and an old running shirt that once fit him perfectly but is now tight, particularly across the shoulders. He blushes as lifts his own mug, tapping it to the side of Kaldur’s mug. 

“To coffee.”

...

One day Kaldur comes up to the counter while Wally is organizing returned books, and his eyes widen. 

“Is that Atlantean?”

“Good eye.” Wally says, pulling the book in question from the pile he’d been working through. “Most people just assume it’s Greek or Latin.”

“I- uh- I know both so…” Kaldur shakes his head apparently wanting to focus on the topic, “You  _ have _ Atlantean texts?”

Wally shrugs. Can’t exactly admit one of his best friends is Atlantean, though so he explains, “The few we have were donated by a friend of the Flash.”

“Hm. Interesting.” Kaldur looks shyly at the floor before asking, “Would I be able to check out that book?”

“Sure thing.” Wally hands him the Atlantean book with a huge nerdy grin, “So you know both Greek and Latin? I get it, I couldn’t decide between just one either.”

Kaldur chuckles, and the sound still takes Wally’s breath away.

...

Wally doesn’t see Kaldur for almost three weeks after that. 

He is ashamed to admit he hadn’t noticed at first, but that is because he had spent a week running around as the Flash trying to save people on the surface from monstrous typhoon while Aquaman and Tempest (Garth’s new codename. It’s so dramatic.) worked on stopping Ocean Master from beneath the seas. Apparently a lot of damage had also been done to Garth’s home town of Shayeris. 

After doing what he could to help (which wasn’t much since he is living off a librarian’s salary and can’t breathe under water), it was back to Central City where things were quiet just long enough for Wally to wonder idly where Kaldur is before getting distracted by another super villain. This time Weather Wizard, though it’s over shortly. 

...

A blessed full week of peace and quiet ensues, except Wally can’t enjoy it because he sees no sign of Kaldur, and the realization that it’s been not just a few days, but a few weeks since he last saw the man, has him spiraling into self-pity.

Without Kaldur, who will he talk to about obscure sci-fi titles? Who will smile at him as he walks by with the bookcart? Who will tell him to read more philosophy books? Who will laugh at his Latin puns? Who will tell him more about marine biology than Garth and more about ancient warfare than Donna? Who will look like an angel in the light of the library window as he dozes off in the middle of a book?

“Good morning.” While Wally had been lamenting his Kaldurless life and failed to notice when Kaldur came in, sheepishly pushing a pile of books towards him, “My apologies, I have a few late returns.”

“Kaldur! You’re back!” Wally lets the elated words out of his mouth before he can stop himself from appearing too desperate. But his overeager response is met with the tips of Kaldur’s mouth turning upwards.

“I am. I had to go home for a while.” The way he says it leaves Wally worried. He’s never heard Kaldur talk much about his family or home.

“Everything okay?”

“Yes everything turned out fine. All of course for my library books, which I suppose there will be fees for.”

Wally shakes his head, “Nah, I’ll waive them this time. You’re one of my most loyal patrons after all.”

“I wish the coffee shop I frequent had similar discounts.”

Wally shorts a laugh, and says before his thrumming nerves can stop him, “If you ever wanted to get coffee with me, it’d be my treat.”

Kaldur tilts one eyebrow just so, his smile not leaving his face, “Oh? Is this another part of your apparently library loyalty program?”

Wally’s heart feels like it will hammer its way out of his chest any minute, “No. I mean if you ever wanted to go on a date…?”

“I’m free tomorrow morning. We could meet at the place from before?”

“Yes! Yeah. That’d be cool.” Wally says voice nearly cracking in his excitement. 

If someone had told Wally this morning that today would be the day he asked Kaldur on a date, and that the man would say yes, would he have believed them? Probably not because even after closing up the library, Wally still can’t believe it himself. 

...

The next morning, he’s on time, which is early for a Speedster. Of course, Kaldur is already there, looking amazing with a scarf and peacoat instead of his usual windbreaker. Maybe it’s because Central City is slowly getting colder, but Wally likes the idea that the man had dressed up for him since Wally did the same.

Kaldur swipes his eyes over Wally’s frame, taking in the ginger’s tight jeans and leather jacket. He even put on nice shoes, not one of his worn pair of running shoes. Smiling, Kaldur opens the cafe door for Wally.

“Thanks, Handsome.” Wally winks, making Kaldur bite his bottom lip.

A man of his word, Wally pays for Kaldur’s coffee (and throws in a couple pastries, assuring his date whatever he doesn’t eat, Wally will), and then they find seats inside the shop. Kaldur wraps his hands around his mug, savoring the warmth. They are beautiful hands. Hands the Speedster has thought about a lot. The webs are unique, but that isn’t all that interests him. The fingernails are perfectly manicured, the skin is so smooth, and of course they’re Kaldur’s hands so they’re always occupied with books or papers or pens.

As they talk, Wally keeps finding his eyes drawn to those hands and has to force his gaze away. He knows Kaldur is sensitive about being stared at.

“You seem to have something on your mind.” Kaldur observes, tone of voice prompting Wally to tell him what it is.

Wally scratches the back of his neck, once again glancing away from Kaldur’s hands, “I don’t exactly know how to ask this...I don’t want to be rude…”

“What is it?” Kaldur asks in a whisper as he leans forward over the cafe table.

“Would it- would it hurt to hold your hands?”

Kaldur squints in confusion for a second before the dots connect, “Oh, because of my webs?” He smiles warmly, sliding one hand across the table, “It wouldn’t hurt at all.”

Wally feels young with his face heating and hands going clammy as Kaldur, bolder than Wally’s ever seen him before, pulls his fingers into his. He doesn’t flinch at Wally’s sweaty palms, which is either incredibly polite or incredibly romantic. Wally adjusts their hands until their fingers intertwine. They get to enjoy it for all of 16 seconds before the front door of the cafe explodes.

They and the other patrons are thrown backwards, glass shattering, coffee spilling, tables and chairs flung about, either breaking with the explosion or splintering as the impact that still standing walls. People scream in terror as huge, billowing clouds of gray circle over head and lightning hits indiscriminately along the busy commercial street.

Wally can already feel whatever scrapes he endured in the explosion healing, but in a panic he looks to Kaldur. Who is fine. A little dusty, expression locked in a stern grimace usually reserved for studying for particularly difficult exams, but he’s fine. And still holding his hand, Wally realizes as he tries to get up. The Flash is needed.

Another bolt of lightning streaks across the street, this time hitting a street light and overloads, the bulb bursting in a series of bright sparks, and the lights in the cafe flicker. They’re lucky the whole building hasn’t collapsed, and the employees and customers alike are already evacuating out of the side door.

Wally squeezes Kaldur’s hand reassuringly, and pulls him along. He can get the man somewhere safe before changing into his Flash costume. They exit the side door into an alleyway too small feasibly hide in. And the old brick buildings are a hazard. One more explosion like that and the whole thing could-

A crackling boom of lightning sends loose bricks flying before the ear pounding creak of splitting support beams signals that the building above them is about to collapse. Huge chunks of brick and roof tile and wood tumble down from the top of the building, heading right for Kaldur and Wally. They’re dead if Wally doesn’t do something. So secret identities be damned, Wally does.

He pulls Kaldur into his arms and starts running. The rubble that’s already landed can’t block his path as the Speedster starts vibrating his molecules and thanking whatever greater forces exist in the universe that he doesn’t have the same limitations he did while Kid Flash.

They exit the solid pile of rubble, into a deserted back alley parking lot. Once Wally returns their molecules to their normal frequency, Kaldur gasps. Wally sets him down as the clouds continue to darken and one or two raindrops dart from the sky, slowly building up. Above them, the Weather Wizard floats in the eye of the storm, his wand directing the vortex of rain and thunder and lightning like an orchestra.

“Kaldur, I’m sorry. I have to go.”

“Not alone, you don’t.” Kaldur says. He recovers from the unsettling feeling of vibrating through solid material faster than most of the people Wally saves.

“Yes alone. I-” He really doesn’t have time to explain right now, but he also doesn’t have time to beat around the bush. He can feel the raindrops growing heavier, hitting his cheeks and wetting his hair. Somewhere too close for comfort, thunder booms, “I’m the Flash.”

Kaldur looks at him, pale green eyes illuminated by a flash of lightning. “I know.”

“I can explain everything af- you know!?”

Rain pours over Kaldur’s face, pooling over his lip as he bites it shyly. “Garth told me. We don’t really do secret identities in Atlantis.”

“Atlantis… Garth… you? You’re!?”

“Atlantean.” If Kaldur is trying to hide his smile, it isn’t working. He reaches up, undoing the now soaked scarf tied tight around his neck. When the fabric pulls away, Wally realizes he’s never actually seen Kaldur’s neck before. So he’s also never seen the slits that run symmetrically across it. Gills. 

“Atlantean…” Wally repeats, stunned. His mind races to put the dots together, and unthinkingly he moves one hand up to Kaldur’s neck. A crash of thunder reminds him that this isn’t the time. “We’ll talk about this later.”

“Yes. After we defeat Weather Wizard.” Kaldur says.

“We?” Wally asks as Kaldur undoes his jacket and abandons it to the puddles on the asphalt. 

Again, Wally realizes he’s never seen this part of Kaldur. But there’s nothing out of the ordinary about his arms. Until they start glowing. Bright, blue lines curl down Kaldur’s biceps and around his forearms, ending in twin eel heads at the back of his hands.

And then the raindrops falling on them start gathering, pooling in the air and floating towards Kaldur’s hands, leaving Wally in a dry bubble.

“We.” Kaldur says, and Wally probably shouldn’t be as aroused by this as he is.

Shaking the inopportune thought from his head, Wally spins quickly, changing from his civvies to the Flash costume in the blink of an eye.

“Okay. Let’s figure out how to get up there.” Wally says, pointing to the Weather Wizard still flying in the clouds.

“I’ve got that.” Kaldur assures him, suddenly pulling Wally against him much like Wally had done when racing them out of that alleyway. Wally feels water swirl at his feet, seemingly becoming a solid platform as Kaldur manipulates the water around them to lift them into the sky.

The Weather Wizard doesn’t stand a chance. Kaldur easily blocks the hail and water. Wally can run faster and speedily circle his arms to counter any gust. And as it turns out, both Wally and Kaldur can absorb the lightning bolts thrown at them. 

Once Weather Wizard is knocked out and his wand broken, the clouds quickly dissipate, and the autumn sun returns. Wally and Kaldur lower back to the ground. As the Flash, Wally has to make sure Mardon goes back to his cell in Iron Heights, but he has time to wrap his arms around Kaldur’s shoulders and say,

“I know we’re gonna have to talk about relationships and secret identities and why an Atlantean is in Central City in the first place, but all I care about right now is kissing you.”

“We will talk later.” Kaldur says, arm circling around Wally’s waist, and that’s all the permission Wally needs before leaning up to seal their lips together in an electric kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are welcome, you can also submit prompts at maneuver-7.tumblr.com (I'll do Marvel and DC, but no noncon, pedophilia, or incest)


End file.
